


Manic Panic

by StarkPanda



Series: Ups and Downs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Mania, Mental Health Issues, manic depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/pseuds/StarkPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, John thinks the highs are even worse than the lows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manic Panic

It starts, as it does, in the toes.

Sherlock has the ability to sit utterly still most of the time, but if one of his episodes is coming on, it always starts in his feet, kneading the air, flexing hard enough to strain the tendons, stretching his arches higher. The tension will edge on up into the detective's calves and thighs, and soon his whole body is thrumming with suppressed agitation.

Ideally, this is when Lestrade will call with a case. John will follow in the trail of brilliance with witnesses and officers both left stunned as Sherlock fires off his deductions even more flash-bang and lightning magic than usual. They'll go out for dinner and Sherlock will even pick up the bill. Later, he'll play music that sounds like laughter and children playing outside in nostalgic nights. John will fall asleep on a bed that feels more comfortable than usual, more content than he can remember being.

But sometimes, Lestrade won't have any cases for them, the criminal class going silent just at the worst possible moment.

John hates those times the most, more so even than when the black moods swing as low as he's ever seen them. He'll wake in the predawn hours and creep down the stairs to find Sherlock crouched in his chair like a gargoyle, robe gaping open, and choking on almost silent laughter, tears streaming down his face. Their eyes will meet, and he'll recognise that Sherlock had lost control over this some time ago, that this is no laughter from anything like amusement, that Sherlock would really, please, like to just stop now.

That there's nothing John can do to help.


End file.
